


Transformers: Shortstorm's Past.

by DerpyFTW



Series: Shortstorm Fanfics [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bar And Diner, Dealing With Anxiety..?, Potential Triggering Subjects, Srsly. No-one Can Be Happy, Sudden Panic, The DJD Walk Into A Bar With A Traitor Working At It. Oh Dear., the feels are reals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFTW/pseuds/DerpyFTW
Summary: A Traitor Named Shortstorm Works At A Bar Named "A Storm's 'A' Brewing" Bar And Diner. One Day She Gets Some Very........ Special Visitors. Hilarity And/Or Havoc Reins Supreme.





	1. The DJD Walk Into A Bar. Ouch.

**Author's Note:**

> This Happened One Sunday Night When I Was Bored. Nuff Said. P.S Shortstorm Is Me If I Were A Transformer. Just An Fyi.

(Crystal Alley, Aquarius.) A Young Blue Bot Sped Through The Halls Of "A Storm's 'A' Brewing" Bar And Diner Giving Bots Their Orders And Then Heading Back Behind The Bar Counter. "You  **Really** Have To Slow Down Shortstorm! You Could Get Hurt!" Miststorm Said. "I Know Mom-" Shortstorm Started. "I'm Serious, Sweetspark. You Know What'd Happen If You Got Badly Injured And I Could Do Nothing To Help You?" Miststorm Asked. "*Sigh.* You'd Go Crazy With Grief And Never Forgive Yourself." Shortstorm Said. "Mom, I  **Can** Handle Myself Ya Know." Shortstorm Said Rolling Her Optics. "Uh Huh. Remember Back When We Were Visiting Delphi, Back On Messatine?" Miststorm Asked. " **Mom** , I Was 5 Ano-Cycles Old.  **5!!!** " Shortstorm Said. "Yes, True, But If It Hadn't Been For Pharma You'd Still Be Down There." Miststorm Lectured. "Oh, Yeah,  **Pharma.** " Shortstorm Scoffed. "Shortstorm, He's Really Not All That Bad." MIststorm Said. Shortstorm Heard The Bell At The Door Ring. "I Got It." Shortstorm Said. Shortstorm Walked Over. "Hello There Fellow Cybertronian, How May I Help You Today?" Shortstorm Asked. "Table For One Please" The Bot Said. "Right This Way" Shortstorm Said Walking The Bot Over To A Table. Shortstorm Handed The Bot A Menu And Walked Over To The Bar Counter. "Heads Up!!!!" A Bot Said. Shortstorm Grabbed A Serving Tray And Caught The Glasses With The Tray With Ease. "Sorry!" The Bot Apologized. "Shush. It Happens All The Time!" Shortstorm Smiled. "Remember, Swift, Circular Strokes And Dish Washing Duty Is Over In A Doozy!" Shortstorm Said. Two Mini-bots Ran Out Of The Kitchen But Shortstorm Caught Them. "What Are You Doing Here?" Shortstorm Asked. "We Jus Wanted Ta Say Hi!" Stinger Said. "And It Bites In Our Room!" Cloudstorm Said. "Do You Know How It'd Look To See Two Younglings Running Around In A  **Bar**?!" Shortstorm Asked. "Nah Good." Stinger Said Shamefully. "We're Sorry..." Stinger Said. "Okay Good. Now Back To Your Room Before You Get Sentenced To Watching 'Clash Reunion' Later Tonight." Shortstorm Said Calmly. Stinger And Cloudstorm Bolted Back To Their Room. "Wow. Pulling  _That_ Card..." Miststorm Said. "What? It Worked." Shortstorm Said. "Don't Get Too Restrictive With Them." Miststorm Said. "Don't Worry. When They Turn 14 Ano-Cycles Old They Can Come Down." Shortstorm Said. 


	2. Third gear solid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortstorm gets the night shift since bots go to the bar more at night. Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter two! Also I chose nighttime for this chapter because I thought "a lot of bad stuff happens at night so make the next chapter occur at night!"

(Crystal alley, Aquarius.) Shortstorm started her night shift and heard three mechs walk in. "hello there! How may I help you tonight?" Shortstorm asked. "table for three please" the tallest mech said. "Right this way" shortstorm said. Shortstorm walked the three mechs over to the table. "three enegexes please" the tallest said. "comin' right up!" Shortstorm said. Shortstorm got three enegexes ready and walked them over to the three mechs. "also, does somebot by the name of 'quickstep' work here by any chance?" The red mech asked. "Quickstep? Lemme think...... I don't believe so, why?" Shortstorm asked. "we're just trying to find him is all." The red mech said. "that sounds kinda strange....." Shortstorm said. "forgive me, I'm Tarn and to my left is Vos and to my right is Kaon" Tarn said. "Tarn, Vos, Kaon.... Like the DJD Vos Tarn and Kaon?!" Shortstorm asked trying to keep her voice from shaking. "One and the same." Kaon said. "Don't worry, we aren't here for you." Tarn said. ")¿$+ ]•/‘+ £€+ |/ •¿{ ¥&%!" Vos said. "translation please?" Shortstorm asked. "apologies, Vos said just don't get in our way." Tarn said. "I-I won't d-don't worry!" Shortstorm chuckled nervously. "We said we weren't here for you, yet you're still shaking." Kaon said. "how-" shortstorm started. "I may not have optics but I do have the ability to scan EM fields." Kaon explained. "ah." Shortstorm said. "thank you for the drinks, shortstorm, we have left you a few shanix to pay for the drinks" Tarn said. "thanks and you're welcome." Shortstorm managed to say. Tarn and the others left. "I. Love the night shift." Shortstorm said. "how was the night shift?" Miststorm asked. "well thanks!" Shortstorm replied. "Who came by?" Miststorm asked. "just three justice mechs." Shortstorm said. "huh. Cool." Miststorm said. Shortstorm put the copy of Towards Peace in her subspace. 


	3. Imagine Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortstorm Tries To Make Sense As To Why The DJD Of All Bots Would Go To Her Family's Little Bar In The Middle Of Nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Is Kinda Rushed In A Way. Sorry For Any Continuity Errors. And This Takes Place After Cloudstorm And Stinger Turn 14. Thank You For Putting Up With This Fic Being So Slow To Update School Just Gets In The Way -_-*

" _Why Did They Come Here? Is It Because I Was Here? I Mean I Should Be Very Far Down On The List, Right?"_ Shortstorm Thought. "Shortstorm, Somebot Just Ordered A High Grade" Cloudstorm Said. "On It!" Shortstorm Said. Shortstorm Grabbed A Glass And Poured High Grade Into It And Ran It Over To The Mech Who Ordered It. "Here You Go Sir..." Shortstorm Trailed Off. "Thank You Kindly." The Bot Said. "What's Wrong? You Look Like You've Seen A  _Ghost_." The Bot Said. "Sorry, I Just Thought You Were Somebot Else Is All." Shortstorm Said. "I Get That A Lot." The Orange Bot Said. "It's Almost As If You _Ring_ A Bell..." Shortstorm Said. "Huh." The Mech Said. "Shortstorm, Miststorm Wants To See You." Cloudstorm Said. "Okay." Shortstorm Said. Shortstorm Walked Over To Miststorm. "You Wanted To See Me?" Shortstorm Asked. "What Did You Tell Them?" Miststorm Asked. "Come Again?" Shortstorm Asked. "What Did You Tell Them About Quickstep?" Miststorm Asked. "He Wasn't here." Shortstorm Said. "Good. He's Already In Bad Enough Crowds As Is." Miststorm Said. "If They Come Back For Him, Bring Them To Him. Understand?" Miststorm Asked. "Yes Mom." Shortstorm Said. "..." Miststorm Started To Walk Off. "What If I Don't?" Shortstorm Asked. "Then  _You'll_ Be Handed Over." Miststorm Said. "Okay.." Shortstorm Said. "That Was All I Needed You For." Miststorm Said. Shortstorm Walked Out. "What'd She Need You For?" Cloudstorm Asked. "..... She Just Wanted To Talk About Something." Shortstorm Said. "What Kinda Somethin'?" Stinger Asked. ".... What Carriers Go Through When They're Able To Bear Another Spark." Shortstorm Lied. "Oh.... Ech." Cloudstorm Said. "Cloudstorm!" Stinger Said Elbowing Cloudstorm In The Side. "Sorry Fer Cloudstorm's Rude Behaviour Shortstorm." Stinger Said. "No Problem." Shortstorm Said. " _Where Is Shortstorm At?_ " A Voice Asked. A Bot Pointed Towards Shortstorm.  _"Thank You."_ The Bot Said. The Bot Walked Over To Shortstorm. "Hey Vos, What's Up?" Shortstorm Asked.  _"Tarn Wanted Me To Give This To You. It States What Number On The List You Are. We Are On #119 On The List By The Way."_ Vos Said. "Thank You Vos." Shortstorm Said. Vos Walked Out Of The Bar. "I Am Number........*Gulp*" Shortstorm Gulped. "What Number Are Ya?" Stinger Asked. "Number 123...." Shortstorm Said. "Thas No Bueno." Stinger Said. "Don't Worry Shortstorm." Cloudstorm Said. "We'll Keep An Optic On Ya If It's The Last Thing We Do!" Stinger Said. "It Probably Will Be The Last Thing Ya Do." Shortstorm Said.


	4. Must Keep Running!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortstorm Gets A Text One Day. It Isn't A Happy One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I Just Wanted To Say That I Really Appreciate Your Patience With This Fic, School Gets In The Way As Does Boredom. Anyways, Hope Ya Enjoy The Chapter!

Shortstorm Heard A  _Ding!_ Come From Her Pager. " _122"_ :The Text Read. Not Good. Shortstorm Went To The Back Of The Diner And Into The Kitchen. "Quickstep, Hide!" Shortstorm Said. "Why?" Quickstep Asked. "I Just Got A Text From The DJD And I Think They Were Talking About You!" Shortstorm Said. "Aw,  ** _Lugnuts_**." Quickstep Said. Shortstorm Heard A Ship Land Outside. "Hide. Now." Shortstorm Said. "I Can Take Care Of Myself Thank You Very Much!" Quickstep Said. "-ust In Here." Miststorm Said. Shortstorm Knew Quickstep Couldn't Hide In Time So She Stood In Front Of Him. "Shortstorm, These Bots Are Here For Quickstep, Where Is He?" Miststorm Asked. "Aw, Man, Ya JUST Missed Him! He Just Left To.... Go...... Iron His.... Turbofox!" Shortstorm Lied. Kaon Had A Shocked Expression And Covered The Pets Ears. ".... You're A Terrible Liar Shortstorm. Where. Is. Quickstep?" Miststorm Asked. " _Shortstorm Ya Better Tell Them Where He Is Or So Help Me!"_ Miststorm Said Over The Comlink. "Unlike You, Mom, I Actually Value My Friends Lives Over My Own Hide!" Shortstorm Said. Quickstep Ran Out From Behind Shortstorm And Tried To Make It To The Door. " _Vos, Move!!_ " Tarn Said. Vos Nodded And Ran Over To Quickstep. " **Quickstep _NO!_** " Shortstorm Said. Quickstep, Despite His Best Efforts, Was Caught By Vos As He Tried To Reach The Exit. "Seeing As You Two Are Right Next To Each Other On The List, We Can Do Both Of You!" Kaon Said Happily. "Well, That Sounds Just GREAT! Buuut I Have Work To Do So, That Complicates Things!" Shortstorm Said Walking Towards The Door. A Shot From A Dual Fusion Cannon Barely Missed Shortstorm's Head. "On Second Thought, Work Can Wait." Shortstorm Chuckled. "Unlike The Others, These Traitors Are Fun!" Helex Said. " _Quickstep, Have You Ever Wondered How Kaon Sees The List Without Any Optics?"_ Shortstorm Asked Over The Inter-Decepticon Radio.  _"I Can Hear You, Ya Know."_ Kaon Said Over The Inter-Decepticon Radio.  _"Oops."_ Shortstorm Said. "We'll Have Fun With You Two." Tarn Said. "Meep." Shortstorm Squeaked.


	5. "Stay Determined!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortstorm Decides To Try And Fight Back. Does It End Well Or Not? Find Out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry About The Time Span Between Chapters Getting Released.

"Alright, Kaon, Vos. Helex And The Others Are Waiting Back At The Ship. Let's Move" Tarn Said. Kaon And The Others Walked Shortstorm To The Exit From The Back But Shortstorm Activated The Fire Alarm And Sprinted Out. "Vos Get Her Back!" Tarn Ordered. "%¢$ $|{!" Vos Said Running Off. " _Uh Oh._ " Helex Said Over The Comlink. " **What.** " Tarn Asked. " _Fire Department's Here Already. Can't Risk Gettin' 'Em Out Without Grabbin' Unwanted Attention._ " Helex Said Over The Comlink. " **Sigh.** " Tarn Sighed. " _Tarn Sir?_ " Helex Asked. " **Fine. Finefinefinefinefine FINE!!"** Tarn Sighed. "There's Always Tomorrow, Or Tonight, Tarn Sir." Kaon Said. "I Know. We Were SO CLOSE This Time Though!" Tarn Sighed. "It's Only Been Two Years Since We First Found Her Though!" Helex Said. "Yeah. Besides, We Can Always Draw Her Out With...  _Other Methods._ " Kaon Said. "Yes. Yes, You're RIGHT Kaon!" Tarn Said. "We Return At Midnight And Send Vos To Grab The Two Siblings To Shortstorm. What Were Their Names Again? Stingstorm And Clouder?" Tarn Asked. Kaon Shook His Head No. "Stinger And Cloudstorm." Kaon Chuckled. "Ah, Yes, Right. Them." Tarn Said. "Got That, Vos?" Tarn Asked. "%¢$, +@{\, $|{!" Vos Said.


	6. "Hurts Like Heaven"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortstorm Wakes Up And Goes To Cloudstorm And Stinger's Room To Find A Surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Chapter Appeared!

Shortstorm Got Up From Her Recharge Slab And Went To Go Wake Up Cloudstorm And Stinger. "Alright Guyz, Time To Get Up." Shortstorm Yawned. No Response. Shortstorm Turned On The Light To Find The Room A Complete Mess. "I Swear You Two, Your Room Is Like A Garbage Dump!" Shortstorm Said " _Maybe They're Already Downstairs._ " Shortstorm Thought. Shortstorm Went Downstairs And Found That No-one Was There. "Cloudstorm? Stinger? Where Are Ya Guys?!" Shortstorm Called. "Alright, I Give Up! You Can Come Out Now!" Shortstorm Said Desparately. Shortstorm Had Realization Hit Her Like A Truck And Ran To The Phone Like The Little Devil Himself Was Chasing Behind. "Hello? Prowl? Yeah, I Just Woke Up And I Went To Go Wake Up My Brothers And They Were Gone. How Long Did You Say? 15 Minutes? Yeah, No, Yeah, I Can Wait 15 Minutes." Shortstorm Said. (15 Minutes Later) Miststorm Walked Downstairs To Find Shortstorm Talking To Bluestreak. "What's He Doing Here?" Miststorm Asked. "Cloudstorm And Stinger Are Gone Mom. G-O-N-E." Shortstorm Said. "Oh, My!" Miststorm Gasped. "We're Trying Everything We Can To Find Them As Soon As Possible, Ma'am." Bluestreak Said. "Thank You." Shortstorm Said. Bluestreak Walked Out Of The Bar And Back To Prowl. "Why Them..?" Shortstorm Whimpered. "You Can Take Today Off If Ya Want." Miststorm Said. "I Will, Thanks." Shortstorm Smiled Meekly. "No Problem." Miststorm Smiled. (Elsewhere.) " _-t This Point She's Probably Noticed They're Missing."_ Kaon Said. "My Head... What Happened?" Cloudstorm Winced. "You Okay Bro-Bro?" Stinger Asked. "Yeah, Just A Minor Headache." Cloudstorm Said. "I Gotcha. It'll Be Gone Quick." Stinger Reassured. "What's Gonna Happen To Us Bro?" Cloudstorm Asked. "I Dunno. But Hopefully We Get Out Online And Unharmed." Stinger Said. "Me Too. If We Stick Together, We Can Make It Out." Cloudstorm Said. "We Can Hope And Dream With All Our Might." Stinger Said. (With Shortstorm.) Shortstorm Walked Into Her Room And Laid Down With Sparky. "Sparky, What Do I Do? Cloudstorm And Stinger Are Missing And I Can't Do Anything About It." Shortstorm Said. Sparky Licked Shortstorm's Faceplates And Shortstorm Chuckled. "I Don't Think Licking Will Help Find 'Em Sparky, But Thanks For That." Shortstorm Chuckled. 


End file.
